Pieces Of Time
by DelenaDreaming
Summary: "What Year Is It? " "1864." Delena.
1. Chapter 1

At first, Elena thought she was dreaming. Everything was extremely cold and dark and she certainly wasn't wearing any clothes that would keep her warm.

She heard noises of some sort of party nearby and thinking it would be a good idea to find people that could help her, Elena stood up and followed the sound of the partying.

Eventually she became aware of her surroundings. She had woken up in a forest. A forest that seemed vaguely familiar to her except everything was so much more new and fresh. It seemed like the trees were only just planted yesterday, although she knew that wasn't possible.

"Excuse me, miss? " I heard a voice call from behind me and swiftly turned around to see a much younger, very familiar face.

"Stefan? " she asked him, awestruck and highly confused about how this happened. They were fighting to get him back from Klaus and yet here he was walking towards me in a very old-looking outfit.

His eyes widened, "I'm sorry, have we met? " he asked me and I shook my head.

Whatever was happening certainly wasn't normal. Stefan wasn't usually like this, in fact if he did anything, he would be trying to frustrate her, not completely ignore her existence.

Then it hit her.

Everything seemed fresher, Stefan looked younger and was wearing old-fashioned clothes.

"What year is it? " she asked him, walking backwards cautiously as he began to walk closer to her.

He frowned, "It's 1864, do you need somewhere to stay miss... " he seemed to be asking for her last name and he almost said Gilbert.

She knew that wouldn't have been smart so she was trying to think of whatever name hadn't been related to Damon's past.

"Donovan. " she said as he nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Donovan. " he said, grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it.

I was still completely terrified of how I time travelled all the way back to 1864. How is time travel even possible? She asked herself, shuddering at the thought of how she got here and how she was going to get back.

There was no time to think things over as Stefan was asking her more questions that she didn't have the strength to answer.

"Do you have anywhere to stay? " he asked her and she shook her head, running a hand through her hair.

He looked down at her outfit and coughed at what she was wearing.

She looked down herself and realised she was wearing a much ripped up dress that was probably not the smartest thing she could do in this time. Outfits were very important here and if she was wearing the wrong sort, it could be very disrespectful.

"Would you like to use my coat? " he asked her and she nodded, she was extremely cold and it would be nice to have something to warm her up.

"Thank you. " she stated as he wrapped it around her shoulders.

He seemed to stare at her for a little while longer and surprisingly, she didn't stare back. In fact, she didn't feel anything towards this Stefan which was strange since back in her time, she was fighting so hard to get him back and now that she did get a caring Stefan back... It didn't matter to her.

Then she remembered something.

If this was Stefan back in 1864, he must be a human if he's out here all alone.

That meant Damon was here. And his words from the night he was going to die, replayed in her mind.

_You should've met me in 1864. You would've liked me._

It was time to find out if she would.


	2. Chapter 2

We kept up conversation for a little bit while walking, he introduced himself even though he didn't really need to… She knew exactly who he was.

Their house was quite large, even though she already that from the time Stefan had taken her to it a year ago. But seeing it now, in all its glory was just so overpowering and right now, she felt like she wouldn't fit in. She was living in the 21st century she didn't know about all the things that women these days were supposed to do.

We walked onto the porch and I took a deep breath in, I was probably about to come face to face with their father, who she had heard all about from both of the Salvatore brothers so many times.

Stefan opened the door, allowing the rush of warm hair as the door moved open, "Damon? Is father home? "

Her eyes widened as she heard footsteps approaching the door; it turned out to be Damon.

She gasped and took in the sight of him. His hair was curly and he was wearing very old-fashioned clothes. She was surprised to see him like this. He seemed so lively.

_That's because he's alive._

A voice in her head whispered to her and her eyes widened even more than they already were. This was human Damon! She never thought she would have a chance to meet human Damon.

Before anyone could say anything else, Damon's eyes widened, looking at her with admiring eyes.

"Good evening. " he said to her, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it much like Stefan did earlier that night, but this time, it lasted longer and the eye contact between them was much more meaningful.

"I'm Damon. Stefan's brother. " There was a twitch in his eye as he said it and I frowned, something seemed the same about him.

For a split second, she thought it was her Damon from the 21st century. But those thoughts faded as he turned slightly to Stefan, raising an eyebrow.

"Father's not home yet. He will be soon, though. " Stefan nodded as Damon turned back to Elena.

"Come inside, El- Miss... " I hadn't told him my name yet. And he was about to say it.

I told him my 'last name' and as he invited me inside, there seemed to be something about him as I walked past and it looked like a cry for help in his eyes.

I frowned and raised an eyebrow and for a little longer than a split second, I thought I was right about him.

This was her Damon.

"Miss Donovan, do you have anywhere to sleep? " Damon asked her and she shook her head.

"Well, brother, I'm sure we have a room somewhere here where she can stay the night. " Stefan interrupted and Damon nodded.

"We have a maiden that can help you into some proper clothes, if you wish. " said Damon and Elena nodded.

"Yes, I would like that, thank you. " he nodded in acceptance and walked somewhere, probably to fetch the maid.

To be honest, all she wanted to do was sleep. She felt really tired and out of it and she had no idea why. If she got some sleep, she would find out what to do about this tomorrow and she had a feeling it was to do with Bonnie's magic.

A woman with very age-old clothes on entered the room with her hands together behind her back, she seemed like the stereotypical maid as she moved towards Elena, curtseying slightly and gesturing for her to follow her upstairs.

Elena looked to Damon for some reason and he nodded for her to go in reassurance. She followed the maid and soon entered a massive room.

It really was amazing, the walls were a light golden colour and the bed was king sized with a cream-coloured duvet, it was by far the biggest bedroom she had ever laid eyes on.

And it was all for her.

**Hey, I've got really big plans for this story and I really want to keep updating fast and to do that, I really want all your opinions so I'm aiming for 10 reviews until I update.**

**More Reviews=Faster Updates! **

**-Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

Of all the times she had imagined being in 1864 and seeing the Salvatore brothers as humans, which were a lot of times, she had never imagined them being so very quiet and civil around each other. She guessed she had come at the best possible time… When they hadn't met Katherine.

Night had passed quickly and although she didn't get a very good night sleep, she felt quite well rested and as she walked down the stairs in her overly-tight dress, that she wouldn't have worn in a middle years, she caught the attention of the older Salvatore brother as he was walking past the steps.

"Good morning, Ms Donovan. " he said to me and I nodded, traces of 21st century Damon remained in his eyes that haunted me.

It was like a dress-up party, neither of them were who they seemed to be.

He grabbed my hand all of a sudden, taking me by surprise as my eyes shot up to look at him. There was something about them that made her remember back to the 21st century Mystic Falls where she and Damon had an unspoken relationship- if it was even considered a relationship.

"Do you trust me? " he asked me and it reminded me of the question he had asked all those years ago when he had asked if he could trust her. She swiftly nodded and he grabbed her hand, bringing her out of the house.

"Wait, Damon- I mean Mr Salvatore- "

"You can call me Damon, Mr Salvatore is my dad. " he said and I nodded,

"Right, Damon… Where are you taking me? " I asked him and he turned to me.

"It's my father… We were going to tell him that you were staying here but the thing is… He doesn't like it when women are sleeping in our house if they're not either already married or about to be married to either Stefan or I. " he said and my eyes widened, this opened up a whole new range of questions.

Where was I going to stay now?

"Oh. " that was all I had to say and he stared down at me for a second and I looked up to him.

Something was said between us in that moment, it was almost as if he could've read my mind but he couldn't, obviously, he was a human at this stage.

And in that moment, she was absolutely sure that they knew each other from the 21st century.

"You know, don't you? " he asked me and my eyes widened, how did he know?

I slowly nodded, making him sigh, I looked at him and something washed over me.

Relief and another unnameable emotion that I wasn't ready to state. Before anything else could happen, I moved closer to him, embracing him and he hugged back, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know why I'm so relieved to see you. " I said to him, stating my emotions and he smiled at me,

"I'm just happy that- "

"Am I interrupting something? " I heard a voice from behind me ask and I turned to see Stefan standing there.

"Uh… No… I was just uh… talking to Ms Donovan. You know how father is with women in our house, I didn't want her getting screamed at. " he said and Stefan nodded, a look of distrust in his eyes.

"I understand, I was just here to ask Elena if she wanted to go for a walk in the garden. " he said and something snapped inside me.

I knew that Stefan had interrupted us on purpose and it irritated me. I wanted-needed to stay here with Damon if I wanted to get back to the 21st century.

"So would you like to come, Ms Donovan? "

_**Sorry for the late update, at least 5 reviews pretty please? **_

_**It's up to you… What should she say?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oh goodness, I'm such a procrastinator. This story will be no one's P.O.V for now. So enjoy and don't forget to review. PS. I know this was short but the next one will be longer; this is just getting the story back on track.**_

Elena honestly wasn't sure what she was going to do. Her mind was racing with two different thoughts; either stay with Damon and try and figure out what the hell was happening or go with Stefan and mess up things even more. The answer was obvious but the only problem was, her mind wasn't quite working with her at that point. Her heart was pressuring her to make the wrong decision and she went along with it.

"I'd be honoured to go with you, Stefan," she smiled out, turning to Damon and giving him a look that they had shared only so many times before, "I'll talk to you later."

After a nod between the two of them, she turned away from the raven haired Salvatore brother and started to walk along the garden with Stefan. There was no denying that she was already feeling guilty about completely disregarding Damon's feelings, but he would understand, right? This was Stefan. The one she loved; the one she had loved since the first moment they had shared a kiss.

But as they walked along, sharing quick glances with each other, to be a little bit less than subtle, she wasn't feeling any connection to him anymore. This wasn't the Stefan she had grown to love; this was the Stefan that had made Damon feel under-appreciated and although he wasn't doing it on purpose, something was just different about him. Perhaps she was just imagining this; perhaps things between her and human Stefan were just new and somewhat exciting. She felt quite tired of everything, if she was being honest with herself.

Going back in time was crazy enough, but going back in time to find out she went back with modern day Damon Salvatore to the time when the two Salvatore's were human was another thing.

They talked every now and then, making small conversation to fill in the uncomfortable silences. No, this certainly wasn't the same Stefan as before.

As they reached the door of Giuseppe's household, Stefan kissed her hand and excused himself from her after knocking on the door.

She didn't quite know where Stefan was off to but frankly, all she wanted to do was lie down. She was incredibly tired and the fact that it was slowly getting darker was just making her sleepier.

It was when she heard voices on the other side of the door that she woke up just a little bit.

_Is that Stefan?_

_I don't know._

_Well. Are you going to open the door?_

At Giuseppe's strong voice, Elena flinched, stepping away from the door for a moment. She wasn't quite sure what was going to happen next. They were both expecting to see different people. She backed away from the porch when she heard the footsteps moving towards the door.

She hurried off the porch, lifting her dress above her ankles so she would be able to move fast. She heard the door opening behind her and the faint sound of voices before she found herself moving fast and away from the Salvatore house.

It was only almost ten minutes later that she realized she was in the middle of the woods, in the dark, by herself.

"Oh shit," she uttered, the exhaustion setting in and taking over her mindset.

She asked herself why she had even bothered to run; what would be so bad about staying? There was nothing for her to worry about there; Damon would be there to protect her if there was.

She sighed, realizing that it was too late to think about those things now; it was probably the wiser choice to try to get out of the woods.

"Language, Elena," she heard a voice say from behind her.

A tired grin tugged at her red lips as she turned to see the elder Salvatore in front of her. "Damon."

He frowned at her words, his head tilting to the right as he watched her amble over to him, almost falling on him as she rested her head on his chest. He was cautious towards her, slowly patting her head as he pulled her off of his chest and looked into her doe eyes.

"Why the hell are you out here?" He queried, pushing a strand of stray hair behind her ear and away from her eyes.

"I heard your father's voice and then the door… and..," she sighed, biting her lip as she looked up at him.

He shook his head. "Seriously Elena, my father isn't as bad as you think he is. You don't have to run from him," he chuckled, playing with the hair that was resting on her shoulder.

"Can you just take me somewhere that I can sleep?" She asked, grabbing his hand.

He nodded, offering a small smile to her before grabbing her hand and starting to walk. "Alright. Now all we need to do is find a way out."

Neither of them realized the dark, confused eyes watching them from the shadows.


End file.
